Tu es mien
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: O.S – Destiel. Un jour démon, un jour ange et puis le jour suivant humain. Deux être qui s'aime, qui s'oppose qui se retrouve. Dean ne pourra plus faire comme si le lien entre lui et Castiel n'existait pas. Lemon – Premier Destiel posté ici


Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Tu es mien.

Couple: Destiel

Série: Supernatural.

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sinon le destiel aurais déjà vu le jour !

Tu es le mien.

Sam tournais comme un lion en cage. Dean, tranquillement installé dans le canapé du bunker, leur QG depuis peu. Le blond venait de finir sa deuxième bouteille de whisky sans connaitre les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme ou ses conséquences. En effet, l'ainée des Winchester étaient devenue un démon au plus grand malheur de Sal. Ce dernier chercha désespérément une solution pour son frère.

-Rhooo allait fait pas ton rabats joie ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a foutre que j'ai plus mon âme, je suis bien comme ça.

-Tu n'as plus aucun état d'âme ! Et je te signale que quand j'avais plus la mienne, tu as fait pareille.

-Ouais, quelle grossière erreur en passant.

-Dean!

Ce dernier n'ajoutera rien et continua son verre se demandant ce qu'il allât faire. Mais bien vîtes ses pensées furent arrêter par son frère qui l'appelais. Se tournant une nouvelle fois vers lui, faisant passer ses yeux totalement au noir, provoquant un mouvement de recul cher son frère. Ce dernier dégainant par habitude son pistole qui fit bien rire Dean. Depuis la nouvelle condition du plus vieux, ce dernier c'était mis a testé la patiente du plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Samantha ?

-Appel Castiel pour moi.

Dean leva un sourcil. Il pouvait bien l'appeler tout seul cet angelot. Mais bien vite, le Winchesters se souvient que Cas avait l'a manie de venir que quand il le priait lui. Tien, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'ailleurs. L'ange pourrait voir qu'il avait échoué dans sa tâche alors qu'il l'avait pourtant sortir de l'enfer. Cela fit sourire Dean qui voulait voir la peine dans le regard de l'être céleste.

Alors il appela Castiel et dans un bruissement d'ailes, ce dernier arriva. Il se tendit de suite à la vie de Dean. Il le sentait dans toute sa grâce, Dean n'était plus le même et le regard noir de ce dernier n'était qu'une confirmation de ses craintes. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était un piège, bien trop déçu de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur. C'était surement de sa faute si l'humain était devenue démon, devenue la chose qu'il chassait depuis son enfance. Il ne savait comment se faire pardonner auprès du frère de ce dernier qui le regardait compatissant.

Mais une chose étrange se produisit en Dean. Le chasseur avait vu la tristesse envahie le regard trop bleu de Castiel. Il avait vu la déception et surtout l'ange culpabilisais, ça se voyait. Le regard de chiot battu qu'il faisait à son frère en était la dernière preuve. Et cette vue qui aurait dû réjouir dans une joie malsaine le blond ne fit que le blesser. C'était la douleur semblable à une l'âme de couteau. Il était pourtant supposé ne plus rien ressentir à part la haine, la colère... Tous ces sentiments de démon. Point barre. Il sentit l'envie d'aller secourir cet angelot, de venir le réconforter, lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute.

Et si humain, il ne l'aurait pas fait à cause de toutes ses barrières qui s'était installée, dont la peur, sa nouvelle condition lui permit d'être plus sincère. Il se leva de son fauteuil et vient près de Castiel. Ce dernier n'avait aucun mouvement de recul. Si Dean voulait le tuer, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il n'avait pas sus le protégé, c'était sa punition et mourir de la main de Dean était mille fois mieux que de la main d'une autre personne. Même si ça avait été Sam, il se serait battu jusqu'au bout.

Castiel fut surpris. Aucune l'âme angélique ne traverser son véhicule pour faire s'évaporer sa grâce comme un ballon remplie d'eau éclaté par un couteau. L'ange du seigneur senti des bras l'emprisonner contre un torse chaleureux qui lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Las, dans les bras d'un démon, l'ange se sentait bien, pardonné de tout péché. Et bien que ce n'était plus vraiment Dean, il ne put s'empêcher égoïstement de prendre ce qu'on lui donnait.

-Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça mon ange. Murmure Dean au creux de l'oreille de Castiel.

Sam qui regardait ce spectacle était surprit. Jamais son frère n'avait été aussi proche de lui et le fait qu'il soit devenue un démon aurais dû l'éloigné de l'ange. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Et pour couronner le tout, Dean venait d'embrasser l'ange a pleine bouche, se soucient guère de son jeune frère. Ce dernier regarda autour un peu mal à l'aise. Le démon mettait beaucoup d'ardeur a embrassé son ange qui le lui rendit. Sam avait l'impression de sentir la grâce de Castiel s'étaler dans toute la pièce et frémir de bonheur. Quel drôle de sanction.

-Les gars... Ça devient gênant ...

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelle Dean ? Dit Castiel en espérant changer de sujet.

-Mon frère veut me faire retrouver mon âme, chose que je n'ai pas envie, et ai besoin de ton savoir.

-Oui et si tu pouvais me le prêté se sera cool ! dit Sam commençant à s'impatienter.

Une nouvelle réaction du chasseur devenue démon surprit autant Sam que Castiel. Si avant Sam était le centre de l'existence de l'ainée, il semblait que Castiel est fait changer les choses. En effet, Castiel se retrouvera enserré bien plus étroitement à Dean que précédemment. Et ce dernier avait fait passer son regard vert à noir, le blanc de ses yeux passant bien évidemment par le même sort. On voyait sur le visage du démon de la fureur et tout en tenant possessivement Castiel dans les bras. Il fit passer un message muet mais compréhensible : « Tu lui fais n'importe quoi, frère ou pas, je t'envoie rôtir en enfer ». Sam leva les mains en signe de paix. Il n'allait rien faire contre l'ange, tout était dit.

* * *

><p>Depuis 1 mois que Dean était devenu démon, Sam vivaient étrangement les choses. Son frère, même sans son âme, garder son aspect protecteur envers lui. C'était surement des réflexes, car le nombre de fois où il lui disait qu'il pouvait bien crevé. Le démon pouvait être si tendu et irritable quand l'ange n'était pas à ses côtés. L'angelot en question passer bien plus temps avec les deux frères qu'a une époque pourtant pas si lointaine. Il faut dire que Dean n'hésitait plus à l'appeler, parfois juste pour l'embrasser n'ayant plus vraiment besoin de l'ange pour ses pouvoirs.<p>

-Sammy?

-Ouais ?

-Quand on trouvera un motel, prend 2 chambres cette fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu mates Castiel quand je lui ferais atteindre le paradis.

Sam déglutis, l'ange allait passer à la casserole, mais ne se faisait aucun souci pour lui. Dean était tellement plus attentionné avec l'ange qu'avec n'importe quoi. Même baby, son impala, avait subi sans aucun remords la fureur de Dean quand un loup-garou lui avait échappé. Rha, parfois le frère du chasseur devenu démons était jaloux. Jaloux de leur lien, jaloux de la place qu'avait prise l'ange.

Comme convenu, Sam demanda 2 chambres dans un hôtel qui était bien moins miteux qu'avant. La carte de crédit de Monsieur Smith aller voir rouge, mais Dean n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait quelque chose de plus classe que ce à quoi il était cantonné. Et puis, le lit allait devoir être d'une certaine qualité, car ils avaient beau être des êtres supérieurs au humain, la qualité de l'environnement pouvait tout changer. Surtout pour ce qu'avait prévu Dean.

-Tu as quartier libre. Dit Dean à son frère.

-Tu vas où ?

-Faire des courses ! Réplique l'ainé avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le démon parti pour un supermarché. Il acheta des choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Enfin, il y avait toujours les bières et des tartes aux pommes. Mais de la glace à la vanille, la faiblesse de son ange, et le chocolat liquide qu'on mettait sur les glaces n'étaient pas au programme habituellement. Pour être sûr de son coup, il prit trois bacs de glace, son ange pouvait se montrer très gourmand. Il paya ses courses bien que l'envie de faire un meurtre se lisant sur son visage. La grand-mère devant lui faisait perdre patience, mais s'il commettait un meurtre, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir embrasser son ange avant un long moment. Rha, foutu ange !

Une fois arriver à l'hôtel, il mit les glaces dans le frigo et le prépara ce dont il avait besoin en plaçant le chocolat liquide sur la table de chevet. Puis, il prit un peignoir qui était dans la salle de bains et prit la ceinture de cette dernière qui était toute douce. Parfait. Une fois tout près comme il l'avait pensé, il appela Castiel.

-Bonjour Dean.

- Salut Cas, je te suis déjà dit de ne pas me dire bonjour de cette manière.

-Excuse-moi.

Castiel savait ce qu'il aurait dû faire, mais les vieilles habitudes étaient toujours encrées en lui. Comment changer alors que vous aviez passé des années à ne pas empiété sur l'espace personnel de quelqu'un pour un raison qu'il n'expliquait pas. Et que maintenant, ont invité à s'introduire dans ce même espace personnel. Il était perdu et avait son regard de chiot battu ayant commis une faute. Prenant donc une légère inspiration, il s'approcha de Dean. Il était sur de ce qu'il faisait, même quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Dean. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un joyeux ballait.

-Cas, j'vais te faire l'amour !

Le ton était si sûr, sensuel. La voix rauque et les paroles excitantes que Castiel sentis sa grâce frémir d'anticipation. Ses ailes se déployaient, invisible aux yeux humains, mais pas à ceux des démons. Dean regardait les ailes de son ange battre. Cela le fit sourire, généralement, c'était quand il était excité comme une puce. Son visage ne disait rien bien que son regard pouvait faire filtrer certaine information. Par contre, les ailes de l'angelot étaient comme les oreilles des chats, retranscrivant les émotions à la perfection.

Dean fit s'allonger l'ange sur le lit, au centre de ce dernier après l'avoir déchausser. Il monta ensuite à quatre pattes sur le matelas pour venir s'installer sur Castiel. Tout en l'embrassant, il le déshabillait. Castiel était complètement à sa merci et ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire effraya Castiel. Il avait peur qu'une fois Dean ait récupéré son âme, il le jette pour avoir profité de lui. Mais c'était tellement d'être dans les bras de son démon qu'il mit de côté cette idée. Bientôt, il se sentit attaché les poignes les barreaux de la tête de lit. Ce n'était que du tissu qu'aurais pu déchirer facilement Castiel s'il le voulait. Cela le mettait à l'aise. L'idée de faire totalement confiance à Dean l'effrayait, mais par cette méthode, il sentait qu'il pouvait s'abandonner. Le démon ne lui ferait jamais rien.

-J'aime te voir soumettre à moi, alors n'explose pas la ceinture quand je te ferais jouir !

-Dean... Ne me fais pas patienté !

-Vraiment impatient, mon ange.

Les vêtements furent bientôt tous enlevés et les deux hommes, qui à l'heure actuelle n'en n'était pas vraiment, était nu l'un contre l'autre. Le plus jeune des deux dus s'arracher à la douce chaleur du corps de l'ange pour chercher une petite cuillère ainsi que la glace.

-Dean revient !

-Tout de suite, mon ange, patiente un peu.

-Mais j'ai froid ! Se plein l'ange.

Dean revient sur lui, le chevauchant. Il prit le bac de glace et l'ouvrit, jetant le couvercle au loin. De sa cuillère, il prit la crème glacée qu'il déposa sur le torse de Casteil. Ce dernier gémit face à la froideur de la glace. Il émit à nouveau ce son quand il sentit Dean léché la glace qui fondait légèrement contre sa peau.

-Tu es délicieux mon ange.

-Dean ! Fait-moi goutté !

L'ange sentait la vanille, même si le parfum était léger. Il était accroc à cette invention qu'avaient créée les hommes et en mangeait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Ne résistant pas aux ordres du brun, le blond prit une cuillère de vanille qu'il mit dans sa bouche avant d'embrasser Castiel. Leurs langues qui se rencontrèrent à nouveau firent passer d'un palais à l'autre la crème glacé. Cette méthode semblait être appréciée par celui qui était attaché et qui gémit de contentement.

Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à finir entièrement le bac de glace. Puis, se servant de chocolat liquide noir, Dean prépara Castiel à sa venue qui rechigna. Monsieur n'était pas en sucre, mais Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'était si bon de lécher le chocolat qui sortait de l'anus de Castiel dont les cuisses étaient écartées.

-Dean, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Dit Castiel qui se mordait les lèvres.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon ange !

-Suce-moi... Demande-t-il gêné.

Dean n'eut jamais un sourire aussi grand, que ce soit en temps qu'humain ou démon. Son ange était parfois si innocent et en même temps, ses propos étaient directs et crus. Sans vraiment répondre, le blond prit la hampe du brun fièrement dressé. Il la lécha, la mordit légèrement et enfin la prit en bouche. Il m'était bien plus de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ou pour lui-même quand il se masturbait.

-Hum... Dean prends-moi !

Dean ne se fit pas prier plus et pénétra d'un seul poussé l'ange. Ce dernier ressenti à peine la douleur, le plaisir était déjà là et il s'y perdait. Le reste n'était que coup de rein toujours plus fort et puissant, cherchant quelque chose, un endroit dans Castiel qui lui faisait voir des millions d'étoiles. Ils finirent par jouir ensemble dans un long ralle. Vidée et pourtant pas épuiser, Castiel se blottit contre son démon en lui demanda s'il y avait encore de la glace. Un vrai gourmand.

* * *

><p>Il arrivait à Castiel de ne pas être tout le temps avec les deux frères. Ils étaient à une chasse en ce moment, partie après que Castiel se soit rendu à un endroit. Il avait été invité par un ange qui finalement fut un piège. Le combat long avait fait gronder la terre, le ciel, c'était assombri et la pluie tombait. Castiel avait, était vainqueur, mais en avait perdu sa grâce. Il était maintenant dans une ruelle sombre, aux portes de la mort. Après son combat, il alla en ville, à pied. Espérant contacter Dean, mais avant rencontré des démons qui l'avaient tabassé par pur plaisir et laisser pour mort.<p>

Il attendait à présent que la mort vient le chercher, comme il l'avait tant de fois vues pour les mortelles. Son regret le plus grand et ne plus voir Dean et espérait que ce dernier retrouve son âme.

Ce dernier, inquiet du silence radio bien trop long avais fait une recherche internet. L'ange avait un portable sur lui, un cadeau des deux frères qu'il n'avait jamais sur faire marcher. Mais ne voulant pas paraitre comme un enfant en trench coat aux yeux de Dean, ce qui était si souvent le cas, il n'avait rien dit. Cas s'il s'avait se servir des tout simples, le smartphone qu'on lui avait offert était bien trop compliqué pour lui.

-Cas ! Hey, tu m'entends ?

Le démon avait retrouvé son ange grâce à localisation GPS. Ce dernier était mal en point et pour une obscure raison, l'ange n'avais plus de grâce ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus le démon. Il le ramena au QG et hurla à Sam de ramener son cul. Ce dernier, entendant la colère de son frère rappliqua. Le dernier combat entre eux lui avait cassé le poignet. Quand il vu Castiel dans le lit de son frère, il se demanda 5 secondes comment l'ainé pouvait être encore calme.

L'ange devenu humain reçus les premiers soins et quelque jour, plus tard, rouvrit les yeux. Par sa condition de démon, Dean n'avait pas besoin de dormir et veillait jour et nuit sur Castiel. Ce dernier, une fois réveillé eu le droit à une tonne de question qui se termina par un démon furieux qui claqua la porte de la chambre sous le regard angoissé de l'ancien ange. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Dean lui en voulait-il de n'être plus qu'un humain qui ne retrouverait plus de grâce et resterait humain pour toujours ? Il ne le savait pas, mais pour la première fois. Castiel pleura.

* * *

><p>Dean fit la tournée des bars pour retrouver l'auteur de l'agression de l'ange. Il faisait toujours la même mise en scène. Il demandait tout sourire qui il devait remercier pour avoir bien amoché l'ange. Personne ne le soupçonnait d'avoir des idées de meurtre. Et c'est dans un dernier bar qu'il retrouva la troupe de démons.<p>

-Hey mec, c'est moi qui ai fait ça avec ma bande pourquoi ? Demande le démon avec un sourire malsain.

Ce dernier s'attendait à être félicité, mais fut envoyer voilement dans le mur. Le reste du bar se rua vers Dean pour le mettre chaos, mais le résultat pour chacun fut le même. Envoie contre le mur, le plafond et le sol. Ils étaient tous KO, mais encore conscients. On pouvait alors sentir toute la colère du démon qui faisait trembler toute la bâtisse de ses fondations à son toit.

-Moi, Dean winchester, Humain ou Démon promet de renvoi en enfer ou tuer tous ceux qui s'en prendront à mon ange. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. Si ça se reproduit, l'enfer vous paraitra être une douce souffrance en comparaison à ce que je vous ferais subir ! Et passez le mot. Je veux que tout l'enfer soit au courant !

Revenant au QG, le démon eut le droit au regard le plus noir de Sam. Chose qui arrivaient très rarement. Le chasseur blond demanda à son cadet ce qu'il avait et ce dernier lui balança une triste vérité. Castiel était en pleur dans sa chambre et sombré dans une sorte de dépression violente. Expliquant entre deux pleurs qu'il n'était plus utile à Dean, qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Ce dernier ne crut pas les mots de son frère que jusqu'à aller voir son ange qui pleurait encore.

-Dean ! Je... Je suis désolé... Désolé d'être devenue humain... Je serais t'être utile est...

-Merde Castiel ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mon ange. J'ai juste était rendre la monnaie de leur pièce a ses enfoirés qui on fait ça.

Castiel sauta dans les bras de Dean qui le réceptionna avec un réflexe surhumain. L'ancien ange tremblait de peur, d'appréhension face à sa nouvelle apparence.

* * *

><p>Castiel était en train de marché le long d'une route pour la prochaine ville. Il portait toujours ses habits de saint comptable et avait son trench-coat. Tout en apparence semblait dire qu'il n'avait pas changé. Et pourtant tout avait changé. Il n'était plus un ange du seigneur comme il l'avait été depuis si longtemps. Il était à présent humain. Un humain aux yeux trop bleu et trop ravagé par la tristesse pour être réel. Castiel n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui marchait pour s'éloigner du chasseur redevenu humain et qui ne voudrais surement plus jamais le revoir.<p>

Castiel connaissait Dean. Ce dernier, humain, était quelqu'un qui cachait ses sentiments. C'était un homme qui aimait les hommes et Castiel c'était si souvent fait rabrouer pour briser son espace personnel. En le faisait redevenir humain, Castiel perdait le démon qui l'accepter à ses côtés. C'était la seule partie de Dean qui l'aimait et elle était morte. Égoïstement, Castiel aurait voulu que le chasseur reste Démon, mais ce n'était pas juste pour Sam qui avait perdu un frère.

Ce dernier l'avait dissuadé de partie, mais l'ex ange ne supporterait pas l'ambiance pesante qui allait régner au bunker. Ni les regards dégoûtés de Dean. Castiel avait profité de la situation comme un homme qui profite qu'une femme soit soûle pour coucher avec elle. Castiel savait que Dean ne lui pardonnerait pas cette dernière erreur. Alors Castiel était partie, partie pour chercher une nouvelle vie ou pour écourter celle-là.

Il ne fit pas attention à la voiture, une vieille impala de 67 noirs et brillante. La voiture roulait à plus de 110 et freina précipitamment quand le conducteur vit une silhouette sur le bas de la route. Cette dernière bordée d'une épaisse forêt n'était pas très fréquentée. Dean savait qui était celui qui marchait, qui n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Il sortit de la voiture en faisant claquée la portière avant de courir rejoindre Castiel. Dans les derniers mètres, il hurla le surnom de l'ancien ange qui se retourna. Juste a tend pour se prendre Dean de plein fouet que l'enlaça avec force.

-Bon dieux Cass... Soupire-t-il de bien être une fois dans ses bras.

-Dean ? S'étrangle Castiel. Mais ... Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis devenue de chercher !

Dean c'était éloigné de l'ange mais lui tenait toujours la taille alors que ce dernier avait les bras le long du corps. Il étudiait Dean sous tous les angles. S'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations, il était mal parti ! Pendant de longue minute Castiel essaye de s'extirper de l'étreinte de Dean en révélant ses penser. Ça ne pouvait pas être Dean, pas le Dean humain qui n'aimait que les femmes. Qui avait horreur quand il le touche ou était trop près de lui... C'était juste impossible !

-Écoute cas, j'ai besoin de toi !

-Mais je ne suis plus un ange Dean !

-Mais non-imbécile. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes pouvoirs. J'ai besoin de toi, juste toi. Tu sais, j'ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, mais j'ai trouvé une formule qui résume tout : je t'aime...

Oh Dean!

Oh bord de la route. On pouvait voir non loin d'une voiture garée a mortier sur la chausser, deux hommes qui partageaient un intense baiser. L'un conduit, l'autre jusqu'au l'arrière de la voiture. Bien vite, les vêtements furent de trop et bien que l'endroit était étroit, chacun se mouvait pour se dévêtir et touché l'autre. Partager des baisers et des sensations. C'était dans un lieu désert que leur amour reprit forme. Celle qui avait été forgée dans de sombres moments reprit un nouvel éclat.

Dean ne pourrait plus nier son lien avait l'ange dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Mot de l'auteur : Pour des raisons que je n'explique pas, je n'aime pas spécialement publier sur ce site. Trop contraignant à mon gout. Je suis d'avantage sur Skyrock ou je peux en plus faire des montages ! Je poste ici dans le but de montré ce que je fais mais aussi de faire grossir le nombre de Destiel déjà présent. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, les patentions inhérence. Pour les caractères des personnages qui ne sont peut-être pas respecté. Si vous devez me revoir ici, sachez que c'est avant tout pour posté des O.S (je n'ai plus le temps de me lancer dans des fans fictions à mon plus grand malheur !)<p>

P.S : Mon pseudo est Yoruhime-PsychoCat. Le site n'a pas accepté que je me nome juste Yoruhime ou PsychoCat (avant j'étais Yoruhime-Yullen). Du coup, j'ai pris les deux noms que j'ai sur la toile (se sont aussi deux pseudos de blog skyrock). Mais appeler moi Yoruhime !

Yoruhime.


End file.
